Down with you
by CasssieGM
Summary: "I will always choose the difficult path, I will always choose the direction going to nowhere as long as I'm with you. Because, I will always choose to go DOWN WITH YOU rather than not being with you. I will always choose you, no matter what."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter, I only used the books as guidelines for the plot and flow of the stories. Every name of the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling._

 _A/N: My first ever fanfic. Please read and review! Thank you!_

 **I.**

 **PROLOGUE**

" **Love, please. Please, let me help you."**

" **No. I don't need your help. I don't want your help!** "

 _No. I don't want to be the cause of your downfall_

" **Please, I can help you."**

 _I know, love. I know. But you can't help me. Not now._

" **For being the brightest witch of our age, you SHOULD know that you actually can't me help this time! Not again! So please Granger, stop."**

" **Is this what you want? Is this what you REALLY want?"**

 _No_ _ **.**_

" **Yes. Please, just let me go. I...I can't stay with you."**

" **Why? We've been through a lot. Why now?"**

 _I don't want you to die. I will sacrifice everything just to keep you alive._

" **You know why. We're on different sides! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?! This is not a f*ckin game anymore, Granger. You and I know that. Stop, stop sacrificing your happiness just to give me mine. Granger, you do know the danger right?"**

" **I...please...I...Draco. We can find a way. Please..."**

 _No. Please. I have to do this. This is the only way I know._

Slowly raising my wand while looking at her pleadng brown eyes. I carefully tightened the bind that I conjured around her when she finally caught up with me, her wand lying on the floor next to her kneeling figure. I never saw her cry like this before. Not even when I got the mark. Not even when Potter almost died during the triwizard tournament. Not even when she had fights with her friends. I was as broken as her just looking at her small figure, crying, pleading. But, I can't let that monster kill you. I can't let that monster kill us. I have to do what I have to do. This is the only way how I can help her. I have to do this.

" **Granger, no. I...I'm sorry...**

 _ **Obliviate."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, every name you recognize is owned by JK Rowling and her publishing team._

 _A/N: First ever FanFic. Please read and review!_

" **Granger...I'm...I'm sorry.**

 **OBLIVIATE."**

Waking up with a start, I just stared at the window. Wondering how can I let that memory slip. Again. Good thing my Aunt and the Dark Lord never roam at my wing of the manor. I have to perfect my occlumency as perfect as I can. I can't let that memory be seen by anyone. I can't let anything happen to her. I can't. My legilemency is not as perfect as theirs, but I don't care. I honestly don't care if I can't weave through the victims' mind to know the whereabouts of Potter. As long as he's not captured or seen, I don't care.

Last thing I heard about him, is that he's on the run. Merlin's beard know how much I want him to finish the task that Dumbledore gave him. _I wonder where Granger is. I hope she's safe and not on the run with him. I'm going to offer everything that I can, just to make sure she's safe, that she's hiding._

" **Stupid!"**

I just want to curse myself, after having that thought. I hope Dobby find Potter soon. I have to get rid of these memories before going out my room, before I feel the crawling sensation on my arm. I just hope that if someone finds my collection of memories, I just hope it reaches her. I hope she'll understand.

I slowly transferred my memories into the vials I prepared the night before. It took me awhile to finish and hide it, but just enough time before my forearm feels the crawling sensation. I immediately apparated to the opposite wing of the manor where the meeting will be held, and sat at my assigned seat, beside my parents and my Aunt Bella. When the monster entered, I'm sure another victim will be tortured in this room again. But I never thought I can be so wrong.

 **II.**

" **The Potter boy has been found!"** the monster said. It was followed with sudden gasps and murmurs inside the room.

" **SILENCE!"** If only, everyone can stop breathing just to keep themselves, ourselves, as silent as we can, I think we already did.

" **His running days, with his ever loyal friends, is about to end."**

" **My Lord, friends you say?"** Aunt Bella asked with spark and excitement on her eyes. With Snape's reaction, I can say he's as surprised as everyone. I mentally note myself to question him afterwards.

" **Yes, my dear Bella. It was reported to me that he was on the run with the blood-traitor's youngest son and the mudblood witch."**

" **May I ask my Lord, what exactly are they doing aside from running from death? Surely they have another reason?"**

" **Ah, my dear Bella, that is what I want everyone of you to know. Any sign, any information about them must be reported to me as soon as you can. Hiding them, or hiding any information about them, will result to death. I have to remind you, death of not only yourselves, but also your family."** After his announcement, he apparated to God knows where, and everyone else followed.

Without any words to my parents and aunt, I immediately apparated to my wing. My mind was racing, my heart was beating hard, I can hardly breathe, I secretly wish and pray to all the Gods, that Dobby was with them. With that elf's magic and abilities, I know they have a higher chance at survival. I just hope Snape has an answer to this. He promised me that the Order can and will protect Hermione, he assured me that. He promised, and my godfather never breaks any promises, big or small, he always keep his words. I can't even process the thought of her being on the run. Is she cold? Is she wounded? Is she alright? Many thoughts are flashing before my eyes, memories of her, I can't believe this. After months of agonizing pain, with the thought of her being safe and sound somewhere and not remembering our moments, our love. With my sacrifices for her, it was still enough. I never thought that I was wrong all along, she's not in a safe environment, she's not safe. How can I protect her if I'm here at the manor? I'm still as hepless as I was before.

2 years have passed, And I can still remember how I paced the empty halls of Hogwarts while she's at the Ministry fighting my father, fighting for the things we both believed in. The facade we have to show everyone that day in order to help Harry.

I was running alongside with the group formed by Umbridge herself to catch the Dumbledore's Army members in action after Edgecombe's confession. I immediately notified Hermione about that plan, of course, she immediately thought of an idea how to outwit the evil pink witch, she will pretend that she knows nothing about it, and I will pretend that I'll be happy to catch them. The run was not as easy we thought it could be, I almost cursed my fellow members so that they cannot catch her, luckily, I saw Harry, attcked him with the tripping jinx, and then I called Umbridge. Tough luck, I rather be hated by her friends, than her being caught. When Umbridge asked me to run after the others while she brings Harry to the headmaster's office, instead of doing what she asked me, I went to our meeting place, knowing that she will be there.

" **Oh God, Drake are you alright?"**

" **Of course, Love. It was not me who was running away from them, remember?"**

" **Ha bloody ha. Take down the sarcasm please?"**

" **Sorry, Love. Are you alright?"** while holding her in arms length, scanning her body, her face. Turning her sideways, just to check if she's not hurt.

" **I'm perfectly fine, love. Have you forgotten how fast I can run?"** she asked me with excitement on her eyes, I replayed that memory of her running away from me after I tickled her, before we almost got caught by the other students.

" **No, but I just want to make sure you're alright. Was Dobby able to come to Harry?"**

" **Ye-yes. How did you know about that?"**

" **Oh, I don't share secrets that fast."**

" **You told him? But he told Harry, the elves informed him?"**

" **And who do you think informed the elves?"**

" **But I thought..."**

" **Well, technically, I didn't informed them...directly. I was talking to Blaise at the kitchens about the plan. They just overheard us."**

" **YOU CANNOT DO THAT!"** she asked while slapping my back.

" **What?! You're mad that I helped you to escape as smoothly as you can?"**

" **But, YOU COULD'VE CAUGHT TOO!"**

" **Hermione, I won't be caught. Besides, how can I let myself do that to your friends? Yes, you can outrun us, but how about them?"**

" **But...still. That's a dangerous act, Drake!"**

" **Hush, love. And besides, I can't let your friends be caught, I don't want everyone to have that ugly jinx Edgecombe already has, well, except Ron. Congrats, to your jinxing abilities. It's wickedly good."** I said with a smile and pride on my face while looking down on her and staring at her beautiful brown eyes. How can I have a perfectly good girlfriend, I do not know.

" **Hey! That's my bestfriend, you arse."** earning another slap on my back.

" **Well, I think your friends won't ever forgive me now, do they?"**

" **Yeah, well...wait, how about Harry?"**

" **erm...about that..."**

" **Draco Malfoy, what did you do?"** she asked me with alarm on her face.

" **Well, I caught up with him...and uhm. I tripped him."**

" **You what?! Oh please, Drake tell me you didn't."**

" **Didn't what? Exactly?"**

" **DRACO MAFOY! How could you? He's my bestfriend!"** I frowned, and she removed herself from my hug.

" **Well, I was trying to distract Umbridge, then I saw him."**

" **Let me get this straight, you used my bestfriend to distract Umbridge?"** she said, with so much anger flashing on her eyes, the look that will make you run for your life.

" **Yes, it was quite effective you know?"** I quickly hugged her, and kissed her head to make her anger a little lower. I rest my chin on her head, and smelling her scent. It calms her whenever I hug her this way, as soonas I thought she was calm...

" **Was Harry able to run away from her?"**

" **Uhm. That part is what I don't know."**

" **WHAT?!"** with her sudden movement, she accidently bumped my chin with her head, and simultaneously slap me at my arm.

" **Hey! What was that for? It was not ny fault I caught him. I perfectly helped to escape, but he runs slow."** If she plays quidditch, with her arm strength, she can be a beater.

" **Ugh. Draco, what if she hurts him? Or...worse!"**

" **I doubt it, she said she's going to bring Harry to Dumbledore's office."** After realizing what just I said, and with the look at her face, I kissed her on the lips, which she responded, and I just know I'm already forgiven even before I asked for it. But when I looked at her eyes, now gleaming with soon-to-be shed tears...

" **okay. I'm sorry, that was beyond limit. But, at least the others was not caught. Sorry, love."** earning a flick to my forehead, followed by a frown.

I smiled to myself, how funny that was. If only I knew, what could happen next, I should've tried my very best for her not to go to the ministry with Potter. I should've went with her. If only I knew that we're already running out if time, I already spent my remaining days that year with her, in public and not in hiding. With a deep sigh, I removed that memory from my mind, knowing that it might slip. I can't believe I still have those memories in my mind. I wonder, what other memories of us is still in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

" **What are you doing?"** I hissed in a low voice.

" **shh. They're going to hear us."**

" **so? I don't freakin' care Granger. Tell me what are you planning?"** I hissed again.

" _ **Muffliato**_ **. Seriously Draco, do you want to get caught?"**

" **Granger, stop it this instant. Whatever you are thinking, stop it. Stop it right now."**

" **You know I can't very well do that."** She hissed.

" **And why not? Pray tell why?"** I'm starting to sound defeated. I perfectly know that she won't change her mind. That whatever I say, she won't change her mind.

" **Because, Harry is my best friend. I need to help him."** This time, she cancelled the spell, and just as I was about to say something at Umbridge to stop budgering them. I immediately froze to what Hermione just said, never in a million years I imagined that she will say what she just said.

" **And what is it Miss Granger?"**

" **Dumbledore's secret weapon, I know where it is."**

I never imagined my life will be as confusing as this. I, for one, didn't know what Hermione is talking about. Second, never have I thought that she will just spill a secret that easily. Third, the danger of whatever she is playing at is high enough to kill everyone in her group.

Danger. What is the danger that caused this reaction. What is the reason why she opted to choose this path? I need to know the answers, I need the answers. I need to know.

 **III.**

Before, to know the answers pertaining to Hermione and her friends' idiotic decisions, I was able to ask Snape, Dobby and Kreacher to confirm the idea that I have, but now, with me trapped in this manor, with the floos supervised, owls intercepted, I can't do anything that doesn't put me and my mother's life on the line.

It was the same situation I was in, when she chose to "reveal the secret", helpless. I was utterly and completely helpless. I asked Snape to confirm what was happening in the Order, I asked him if their occupant in the house of black is still there, I asked Kreacher what he told Harry to warrant this reaction. I asked Dobby to find them the instant I knew the truth.

Kreacher just confirmed that he was asked by my aunt to lie to Harry about his godfather's actual location, he deliberately just put his original master's godson in danger. In short, he just put his future master's life on the line.

Snape, on the other hand was helpful, he immediately informed the order what happened. He immediately decided to look for the location of Hermione and her friends. Where they decided to go after the situation with Umbridge. How was he able to find them? I have no idea.

Dobby, informed me where they brought Umbridge. Who would've thought that Hermione actually know a giant, well, half-giant. That she decided to bring Umbridge in the forbidden forest and let her be captured by centaurs. That is, simply idiotic and brave of her, but it just gave me another reason why I know she can defend herself. Why, despite of all the dangers around us, I know that somehow she will survive.

But that same day, our lives, our paths, our future was directed to go the opposite ways. It's like, we were meant to meet, but not meant to be together.

And that broke my heart. The instant I knew that she will soon face my father, I know we have to go the the separate ways.

Breaking from my reverie, I just thought of how to contact and talk to Snape. An idiotic but simple plan.

I just hope he agrees to help me, granted that he is not with them of course. I hope, he agrees to be summoned by his former master.

" **Dobby."** I tried the first time, with no response, I tried it again.

" **Dobby."** this time, I repeated it with pleading voice, while I pray to all the gods and godesses, and to merlin, to grant this wish.

" **Dobby, please. Please help me."** this time, it just came as audible whisper. I was about to give up when...


End file.
